The Changing
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: Basically, a story that was written 05, edited 09, about a Lycan OC of mine, Alice and her early life. It's short, but it's only meant to be a glimpse into her life. I plan to use her in my upcoming fic. Read, review, enjoy?


**Author's Notes: **Originally, this was a story that I wrote for a friend of mine, who wasn't really into the fandom, I think I just wanted to make a character xD;  
I reread this, which was originally posted in 05, when I was fourteen, and decided that I liked it. So, I edited it, now, when I am 18 in the year of 2009, and am reposting it.  
Shocking, hm? I never would have thought that a story I wrote in 05 would be something that I'd be so proud of in 09. It's actually a little embarrassing that my work of then is better than my work of now xD;

**Alice**

I never knew my father. He was a shadow, a distant smudge on my pitiful existence. I never knew him, although I would often see him riding through town, having praise heaped on him by the local villagers and I would stand in the crowd, a silent face among so many and he would see me and heap curses upon my head. The child he never wanted. The child that was a sin to begin with. His daughter. And my name was Elizabeth.

One night after the successful defense of our small town against raiders from the east he the other knights had ventured to the town tavern, where my mother was with her master of that time Lord Isenberg. He had decided he liked what he saw when he looked at her, and proceeded to go to Lord Isenberg to ask him if he could 'borrow' my mother. However, the Lord had passed out, so he assumed he may, and took her to a room above the tavern. Then he raped her. My mother would never talk about this, and all I discovered was the result of a friendship with the tavern owner. He saw everything that went on in his pub, and my sad story was no different.

By the age of thirteen, I was begging on the streets. My mother was afraid to go outside and work, so I tried to do the best I could to keep us on our feet. One day, I saw a man in the marketplace advertising training for young boys to be knights. As soon as his words reached my ears, I knew I had to do it if not to protect myself and my mother, than for the money. As I was becoming older, and puberty was setting in, men had started to look at me, their lecherous glances sliding freely over my body I knew I had to fix that. I went home, and cut all my hair off about an inch from my skull. It was a ragged uneven job, but as I gazed into a pool of muddy water, I could see that I looked somewhat like a boy. The next task was containing my chest. I wrapped bandages around it tightly. Then I knew I looked like a boy. Elizabeth was gone. In her place stood Evan.

My mother died, when I was in my third year of training to be a knight. After her death I let my hair grow. It eventually reached the middle of my back. It was a monument of sorts to my mother, who had always wanted me to grow it out. Two more years passed, and my femininity was getting harder to conceal, but I managed all the same. Until one night.

I was at the tavern, celebrating my eighteenth birthday with the boys in my class. We were drinking, and I was having so much fun, I didn't notice the tall black man come into the tavern. He stopped by our table, and politely interrupted us.  
"Excuse me boys." He nodded in my direction, "My lady. Could you-" Kiel stood up.  
"There ain't no ladies here. We're all to be knights."  
Raze smiled, and looked at me. "You mean you have them all fooled?" He asked.  
I shook my head and averted my gaze to the table. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.  
He hauled me up by the arm. "Don't know huh?" He used his free hand to pull off the hat I wore, and my dark brown hair tumbled down around my face. The boys were all shocked. After cursing at me for a while, they all gave me dirty looks and left. I threw myself down onto a chair.

"How could you! They all accepted me! They liked me! How could you!" By the last sentence, I was back on my feet, and pounding his chest. He took me by the arms and guided me down to a seat, then sat across from me.  
"I told them because they would not accept you for long, but if you were to come with me, I have friends who would accept you for who you are, you see I've been told about you. The little girl who fights like a man." He watched me, to see my reaction.  
I frowned, "How do you know I'm a girl? How do they know I'm a girl?"  
He gave a wolfish smile. "My dear, if you were to join me you could tell as well."

I thought about it. I had nothing left. No mother nor father, no friends nor place to stay. I had no life. What was there to loose? So I agreed, and we went into the same back room that my father had committed that sin, exactly eighteen years ago. The initial bite was painful, but after a while, I became drowsy, and must have fallen asleep.  
The rest, as they say it, is history.

Raze and I were close, and became closer still. He was the one who helped me decide upon the name Alice, to rid myself of my past. He was Lucien's right hand, and I was his. He was the father I always wanted but never had. When Sonja was killed by the Vampyres, Raze and I were the first to escape the hell that was servitude, and to go to Lucian. If Raze was a father to me, then Lucian was like an uncle, doting on his favorite niece. The three of us were close.

The night Raze and Lucian were killed was the saddest thing I had experienced since my mothers death, nearly 800 years ago. I swore that any Vampyre I crossed, after that night, I would strike down. And I did. It didn't matter how old they were, all it took was the scent, and then I couldn't see. I was overpowered by rage. Then, one day Myrisha and Dayton come to us, seeking a treaty of sorts. They wanted us to stop hurting the Vampyre children .

"You should know what it's like," Myrisha had sneered at the leader of our little band of Lycans, "to be something that you never asked to be, someone you never wanted to be, and to be struck down almost as though by the hand of God, for something you can do nothing about. Can't you understand that?"

And I could. I decided that I would no longer kill, for the sake of killing, but I would exact my revenge on those who had killed my family selectively. Later, I discovered that Viktor, who had killed Raze, had been slain by the hand of his own blood-daughter, and I vowed that if I ever met this Vampyre, this Selene, I would help her, in whichever ways necessary.  
I am still waiting.

Written 2005, updated 2009

**R&R Please**


End file.
